


Don't Reign on my parade!

by shyomegagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I am kind of sick of works where Lena is pinning after Kara, But Reigncorp or Leign or whatever - is intriguing, F/F, I absolutely adore Supercorp, I think it may be funny, In fact Reign is a cutie that needs protection, Maybe Kara and Lilian can be allies for once, Reign frustrates Kara to no end and she just wants to send her away, The only person that gets it is Lena, This is what should be called SUPER COMPLICATED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: Is Kara Zor-El aka Danvers aka Supergirl jealous over some unknown alien who had fallen to the Earth from the space and has those super strong hands that can beat the mighty superhero up like it was the easiest task in the galaxy? Pftt, no, she absolutely WAS NOT! She just wants to protect her friend from whatever that thing is... and Kara is sure - it is very DANGEROUS.(So here is the story where Kara acts a lot like she is on Red!K but in fact she is not.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kara Danvers. I love Lena Luthor. I don't know much about Reign but I already love her.  
> If you love them, too, then welcome! And if you think that reigncorp is trash - well, close it before it is too late. It was the warning, and now, here is the text!
> 
> Kara's POV.

Kara Zor-El had a lot of fights in her life. She had beaten up SUPERMAN, for Rao’s sake! She was not going to let some… some unknown alien win!  
But once again, she was thrown down, coughing and having a hard time standing up, while the woman looked at her with so much disgust and… there was something else in her eyes. Hatred? No. It looked like she was… worried?  
And the worry had nothing to do with DEO agents that had just arrived or with Kara’s own eyes watching her every movement.  
What was happening?  
And then she heard it. A scream. No-no, that was LENA SCREAMING!  
Kara could not remember ever being that fast in her life, but somehow, the mysterious alien was faster.  
She could only catch a glimpse of woman’s body, flying so far away… HOW she could be so fast?!  
Kara was so very frustrated when she finally arrived to L-Corp's building, seeing CADMUS agents all around it. She carefully made her away in, trying not to kill anyone… But, well, the other alien surely could not give any more… frick!… about those people, who were now lying cold in their own blood.  
Kara sighed and sped up to Lena's office, stopping in front of secretary’s desk to make sure if Jess was alright. She was alive and scared, hiding under the table, and sending her a warming smile, Kara finally reached her destination.  
The scene there was… interesting?  
The alien had somehow managed to tear Hank Henshaw’s modified body in two, and it… his parts… were now lying and buzzing on the ground.  
The next thing Kara saw was a very scared Lilian Luthor, clutching to her daughter for dear life, hiding behind her small (in comparison to the woman’s body) figure.  
Right in front of them was the alien - fury, worry and a mix of emotions that Kara simply could not understand in her eyes. Her body was trembling with rage and she was hardly handling herself, but Lena was saying something and she was listening.  
Oh Rao! Lena!!!  
Kara looked the woman up and down and let out a sigh - she was not damaged in any way. Her hand was slightly raised in the air, like she was trying to held the alien in place. Her lips - so full and just uhhhh… - were slowly moving. Kara guessed, that she was talking… Oh, Rao! Kara was not deaf - she could just listen!  
And so she did.  
"Reign, it’s alright, honey, she is not going to hurt me" Lena’s voice was confident, like she was in front of L-Corp’s board members and not some furious alien. "She was just stopping by to ask for a favor, we had an argument and now she is going to head back home and never return, right, mother?" everyone’s attention was now turned to Lilian’s scared face, who could only nod, afraid that her voice would fail her. But it was not enough for that so-called Reign. Who even names themselves this?  
"Say it" the alien was not joking. Her eyes were burning holes in Lilian’s body without even using heat vision - and it was somehow even more frightening.  
"I will never return" Lilian’s voice found its Luthor confidence and Reign smiled. She took a step back, and then.  
Her eyes met Kara’s wondering gaze.  
"We were not done, Supergirl" and the next thing Kara felt was pain in her gut, making her loose her posture and fall to her knees, hearing Lena cry out "NO!" and hardly resisting and miserably failing in keeping her eyelids open. 

*****

"Somehow, I liked you more for my daughter" Kara felt herself being squashed with some substance resembling water and all of her insides burned. She had a hard time opening her eyes, but when she finally did, she saw Lilian Luthor’s face upon hers, checking her body for scratches of any kind.  
She let out a groan when Lilian’s hand touched her stomach and heard Luthor let out a laugh. "I did not expect Supergirl to whine like a baby…"  
"Mother!" next second Kara’s watering gaze found Lena’s scared one. The youngest Luthor quietly sat down next to her, caressing her cheek and faking a smile. "I was afraid you were not going to make it, Kara"  
"And she were…!" Reign groaned somewhere in the back of the office, making Kara’s insides clutch.  
Lena did not comment on it, only shook her head, and then she was gone, trying to find her phone and letting out a frustrated sigh when she could not. Kara’s gaze followed her extremely beautiful body moving across the office, stumbling upon the remains of Hank Henshaw’s body twice.  
And then she finally found it - the said phone - in Reign’s hands. The alien was focused on something and chewing her lip and if Kara were a little bit more in her right mind - then she would have seen the smile on Lena’s face and woman’s eyes lightning up a little, her mouth saying something to lure the alien into giving the CEO her desired phone.  
When the device was finally in Lena’s hands she called Alex, whose voice could have been quieter over the phone, for Kara’s crinkle made it appearance on the girl’s face, making Lilian Luthor laugh. AND LAUGHTER MAKES HUMANS LIVE LONGER AND IF ANYTHING LILIAN LUTHOR DID NOT DESERVE IT!!!  
But then she once again felt this pain all over her body and with the last growl, she let the sleep take over. Or maybe she was just once again fainting. It did not matter. Not for Kara, at least.

*****

The next thing she knew - she was at the DEO, resting in sun bed and whining like a baby, not even caring if anyone could hear her. The pain was just too much to bear. She was surely having the worst time in her life - thanks to that mysterious Reign appearing out of nowhere.  
And what made it worse, the only thing Kara could remember… the memory that was floating in her mind was the one of Lena the-most-beautiful-woman-on-Earth Luthor smiling to that pout on alien’s face, when the phone was out of her arms…  
Kara had watched a lot of… A LOT OF videos about fluffy cats and dogs on youtube - she knew what CUTE was! And it was most definitely not that alien’s face… No!  
Kara grumpily turned in her bed, licking the tears that had fallen out of her eyes. Oh, no, Reign would regret the humiliation she brought on Kara! MARK HER WORDS, ALIEN!  
But for now, all that she could do was lay in her bed, and so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Reign/Lena. It is my version of what could have happened, I have zero idea of who Reign would end up being - this version of hers is likely to be absolutely different to the one we will see on Supergirl. But, believe me, I could not care less. My Reign is a cutie and she needs love.  
> The chapter is all fluff and me trying to be funny. English is not my mother tongue either, so I get Reign a lot.  
> Hope you like it <3

Born to fight. Born to slaughter. Born to conquer.  
All her life she only had that desire to destroy. Throughout any struggles that desire kept her alive. Survive and leave no survivors behind.  
That was how she lived if that could be called living.  
And then her pod landed on Earth, somewhere in a very cold and dark place, on the property of L-Corp. She was quickly transported to National City, where in the shadows of laboratory her pod was opened, giving her the first look on the beautiful lady - her own personal hero - Lena Luthor.  
She spoke that beautiful language - English - and Reign could not get anything that was being said. But she liked how is sounded. So melodic. She felt something besides that rage and it was new and so very good.  
She was examined then, the hands of the beautiful lady moving slowly all over her body, carefully tracing the scars… Reign wished she had more of those for Lena's touch felt too good. It was soothing, and in no time Reign was already asleep, in the stranger’s laboratory, which was so different from the one where she was created.  
Next week passed with her waking up only to be met with similar emerald eyes over and over again. She heard her talking and with time she started to understand some words being said.  
And then there came a day when Reign spoke for the first time.  
Lena was packing her stuff, sending the alien her half-smile and looking at her with that warmth in her eyes… She then stood up, said goodbye and was already opening the door, when Reign snapped out of her state.  
"Not go" she said, hoping that she got it right and, well, she kind of did, for Lena turned around to face her fully. "Please" her voice was ugly, too whiny for Reign’s liking but Luthor gave her a toothy smile and nodded.  
She stayed.  
They had spent the whole night pointing at the objects at the room, with Lena explaining how to call them and Reign stupidly trying to repeat after her and not stare too much.  
"Hair" Lena told, when Reign’s hand touched the soft curls. The alien repeated it, getting it right from the first try. It made Luthor smile and the worldkiller curiously looked at her mouth. She wanted desperately to touch it with her own, but could only allow herself to trace it with her finger.  
Lena's composure somehow failed her, her shoulders tensed and all of her body trembled. Reign was already scared that she overstepped when Luthor opened her mouth to reveal barely inaudible sound.  
"Lips" she told and Reign smiled at her. It was an instinct she thought that her body had long way forgotten. But it seemed that it didn’t and Reign was happy about it, for it made Lena laugh and it was even more melodic than anything the girl had ever let out. Well, apart from the frustrated sighs - they were the alien's personal favorite.  
And then it hit her. She pointed a finger at herself and Lena’s confused impression was worth confusing that woman more in the future. But now she wanted to introduce herself, so that Ms. Luthor would call her by her own name.  
"Reign"  
It made Lena smile and after repeating it for like 20 times they both were sure that each other got it.  
Then Ms. Luthor pointed a finger at herself.  
"Lena"  
That was how she learned the name of her savior. She liked how it sounded and it made the woman’s eyes light up whenever she said it.  
Some time passed and then Lena let out a yawn and Reign got the impression that she wanted to sleep. So she moved on her bed, gestured there and with a voice full of confidence said "sleep".  
Lena smiled but shook her head.  
"I have my own bed at home" she said and somehow Reign understood that she needed to go. Though that time she only bid her goodbye and fell into the embrace of her comfy bed repeating the words she learned today out loud. 

*****

English was easy. It took Reign a week to learn it with the help of some lab guy whose name was too useless to remember. She just called him "boy" which got him all worked up for he continued to insist that he was - in fact - a man.  
Lena was happy about all the progress that Reign did. She even got her a TV in her room and brought some books, all of which were some sort of a fantasy, not hard to understand but so very hard to read.  
She also had a vocabulary on her hands and the only thing she desperately needed help with were adjectives. There were so many emotions earthlings felt, so many words to describe them.  
The hardest of all to understand was to get what was beautiful. Or what was love.  
So she asked the smartest person she knew - Lena Luthor.  
"Beautiful… hmmm… it is something you like very much" Lena tried.  
"So kale is beautiful for you?" at this woman laughed and shook her head.  
"Kale is tasty, it is also healthy. It is not beautiful" the brunette clearly got some trouble explaining it, but Reign watched her carefully.  
"You are beautiful" she stated and Luthor’s body visibly shivered. "Am I getting it right, Lena?"  
"Well, the word beautiful is pretty subjective. Everyone has their own definition of beauty…"  
"How can someone not consider you beautiful?"  
"People think that I am a lot things" Lena’s expression changed into a tired one.  
"Well, I think so, too!" Reign exclaimed, looking for her papers. "I have kind of marked all of the things that I think you are… I mean… You understand?" Ms. Luthor nodded. "Ok, so… You are… pretty? And gorgeous! Also you are adorable and admirable… Intelligent…? Lovely!" Reign chewed her lip. "Though I need you to define what love is"  
Lena thought about it for a good minute, her face unreadable, she wore that expression a lot and sometimes Reign wished she did not. Although whenever the alien looked at the mirror she saw her own nonchalant face and kind of understood that she had so-called poker face, too. Maybe she wore it even more often than Lena did.  
"It is a very strong attachment to someone…" she finally let out. "I have some trouble explaining it, I am not exactly the best person to ask about love"  
"Well, then we’ll figure it out together" Reign's voice was serious, no cheesiness or whatsoever behind it. And maybe she made Lena believe that they would. Because Luthor smiled and nodded.  
"We will"

*****

She did not like her room. It was too bright. It smelled like laboratory - and it was, in fact, a laboratory. There was no room to workout, and she disliked the gym they had in L-Corp, and it just did not felt like "home" that everyone else highly recommended to have.  
"Can you take me home, Lena?" she asked when the CEO was getting ready to leave. Luthor was taken by surprise and just threw her a confused glance. "People do not live in laboratory"  
"Oh… well…" Lena chewed her lip, calculating something in her mind. "I guess I can afford myself a neighbor" she finally said, looking around the room, that had now become a mess of books, pens, and pencils. "Do you need anything from here?"  
"I would like to take a TV, please" Reign looked at the device with such longing that Lena could not help but let out a laugh."I have a bigger one at my place, c’mon then, get up. You are officially moving out to my place" and the alien could not be any happier than in that single moment. She walked right to Lena and gave her a hug - people did that a lot on TV.  
"Thank you" she whispered, and only let the woman go when she heard her audibly swallow. "I fucked up?"  
"Oh… no-no! It’s just… uhhh… anatomy… don’t pay attention" Lena was out of the door already and Reign moved to catch up with her. "And also, don't say the word "fuck" it is a curse"  
"I thought it was a verb"  
"Uhh… just… Don't repeat it when there are strangers around… or like… do. Whatever. Let’s just go"  
And that was how Reign found herself living on the Lena Luthor’s comfy couch. 

*****

Lena now spent a great amount of time with her. They had even started watching movies together. And she liked watching movies with Lena. Firstly, they were interesting and the youngest Luthor made comments that helped Reign understand the human race more. And secondly, each and every time they watched something they "snuggled" and having Lena in her arms was like being under a blanket made out of plush toys - ohhhhh did she mention that when Reign found one of Lena’s old toys she liked it so much that she now slept with it? The bear was really pretty and smelled a lot like Lena. It even got some of her mascara on it, the detective side of Reign guessed that the girl cried into the toy’s fur sometimes.  
And so they were curled up on the couch, watching Lena’s favorite movie - Star Wars. They were already on the third part of it and it all got Reign thinking.  
"Are you a jedy or a sith?"  
Lena turned her attention away from the screen.  
"I guess I am just a poor republican… I am not a jedy, I don't have powers to be one"  
Her answer was enough for Reign’s curiosity but then her thoughts wondered again.  
"What if I am on the dark side, Lena?"  
The youngest Luthor sent her a look of disbelief but seeing how serious the girl was she paused the movie and gave Reign her full attention. They were so close, her emerald eyes so bright… They looked like kryptonite, it surely took some of Reign’s powers away… Like… she could not think straight… She could only think "gay" she heard some joke like this somewhere.  
"You are the one who chooses sides, Reign. If you don't want to be on the dark side - you won’t" Lena caressed her cheek and the gesture made the girl breathless. "It is simple like that" she smiled and then waited for Reign to nod.  
"Would you love me if I were on the dark side, Lena?"  
Question got the brunette by surprise, her eyes widened comically and she was visibly at the lost of words. She gulped, trying to find anything to say, but failing. Minutes passed, with Lena thinking and Reign patiently waiting for an answer.  
"We don't choose who we love" she finally let out and somehow it made sense for the alien and she smiled.  
Lena then shook her head to get out of whatever trance she was in, got the remote and turned the movie back on.  
"They have pretty light of their swords on the dark side. Red looks good on you" Reign let out, making the brunette laugh.  
She looked up a lot of vocabularies to find the word that matched the sound of Lena's laughter. She found none.  
It was too beautiful for its own sake. 

*****

The first time they went downtown was wonderful. There were so many people on the streets, it was like Reign got into TV. When she told about this to Lena, the woman just laughed and asked if the alien was hungry. Of course she was.  
And it was the first time Reign tasted hot dogs. She was a little bit disappointed that the dish was not made of microwaved animals, but it was nonetheless tasty.  
So they walked around the town, making comments about people’s style of fashion. All of these comments were brought by "America’s next top model" that Reign watched, and Lena told her to stop because her stomach was hurting from too much laughter.  
"You only say those things because my secretary buys you clothes"  
"Oh, I am fully capable of choosing an outfit myself. I am just preoccupied with things that matter more" Lena laughed and shook her head.  
"And what gets you so preoccupied, huh?" Reign looked into her eyes and so desperately wanted to scream "you". And she would have, it was not a lie, but then something… a bird? a plane? flew upon them. Too fast for a bird and too low for a plane… "It is Supergirl" Lena explained, and Reign looked at the figure floating in the sky once again.  
The costume she was wearing. The crest on her chest…  
Zor-El.  
Reign took Lena’s hand in her own and slowly walked them out of there. Her thoughts were filled with anger and rage and the only thing that kept her sane was the warmth radiating from the other woman.  
And Reign was terrified. Now she found what she was looking for on Earth. It was only a matter of time before she lost herself in anger… She clutched to Lena’s hand for her dear life, desperately trying to focus on her and not on the figure of a girl whose father destroyed her.  
She needed answers. But this could wait.  
She had Lena now. It was enough for an answer. It answered thousand of silent questions itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next thing that happened was Reign and Supergirl's fight. How will Lena explain why she hid an alien? We'll never find out... or we will? Who knows.  
> I also want to thank everyone who comments it. I love you, people <3  
> I know that a lot of supercorp shippers are against reigncorp, and if you are - it is fine. I am not asking anyone to reconsider. I am shipping supercorp myself. But uhhhh r e i g n c o r p!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kara finally healed she was attacked by Alex Danvers, yelling how totally damaged she was and how the next fight with that alien could just be fatal. And also, no one knew who that alien was.   
Lena said that she would explain everything when the time came and now their priority was Kara’s healing process. And it made the mighty Superhero smile. She was Lena’s priority.   
"J’onn is pissed. Lena should have not hidden something as powerful as that. I mean, she is a Luthor, for God’s sake!" Kara knit her eyebrows. "You understand my concerns, right? When Luthor hides something and then it something attacks you - a Super… Hmmm… Nothing suspicious at all"  
"Lena saved the world twice, Alex. You and I - we know her. She would never do something like that. You are just… you are ridiculous! She has her reasons, just let us hear her out, okay? I know she will explain it!"  
Alex sighed and fished her telephone out of her pocket. She dialed Lena’s number to ask her to come to the DEO, and then sent a look of amusement at Kara.  
"You are unbelievable, Kara. Too good… for your own… good" she stood up, and after giving Kara a hug, walked away. The blonde just stared at her toes and then let out a breath she was holding.   
She hoped, that Lena had an explanation.   
Or else she would think that an alien just messed with her head… And if someone messes with her friend’s head - then they got to be locked up at the DEO… or killed.   
The thought of killing was, for the fist time in her life, not something wrong… Such creatures… They had no feelings. It was like killing a weapon.   
Clenching and unclenching her jaw, she waited for the woman to arrive, making nervous circles around the room.   
And then she heard the similar clicks of high heels. And who even wears high heels to the DEO?  
She knew the answer.  
Lena Luthor.

*****

Lena was not surprised when CADMUS attacked. If anything, she was ready. She planned how she would fool her mother around, how she would get her locked up in prison again. She had got everything under control.   
But then Reign happened.   
It was like a hurricane bumped its way into her office, and when the Cyborg tried to stop Reign… Well, one could guess, that it did not go as planned, for now his remains were lying on the floor, and Lena was disgusted by this. She even considered throwing up.   
When the DEO came, Luthor had to ask her defender to leave through the window and just mindlessly walk around the city. She also gave Reign all of the cash she had on her and then she just fell on her couch - totally spent and not ready to answer whatever questions the DEO had.   
And of course they had questions.   
She just had to be smart enough to answer them correctly, right?   
It sounded a lot easier in her head, because when she was sitting on a chair and in front of her was a very furious agent Danvers… with piercing eyes… that burned holes in Lena’s skin…. and by her side stood that director of the DEO - J’onn J’onzz - the lie detector itself… Well. She was not a simple girl from the streets either. She was a Luthor. She was not giving in without a fight.   
"So, Ms. Luthor, can you explain why you hid an alien?"  
The question itself was easy. Just give them a reason, right? It should have been simple. Luthors don't do anything without a reason. But Lena did.   
How good of a reason was that the girl was so small and scared when she found her, that she did not want to give her away just then… Even when she could be dangerous. Even if she was dangerous.   
Lena just could not help but give in to whatever magic those eyes did to her.   
"The word "hid" is not entirely correct. I would not say that I hid anyone. She arrived on Earth not a long time ago, she would have stopped by the DEO eventually."  
Alex raised her eyebrows, but had to bid whatever comments she had.   
"And how would you explain the attack she did on Supergirl today?"  
At this Lena sighed. How can she explain that?  
"I believe, Reign was under control of something… Maybe it was CADMUS doing. Such a behavior is totally not normal for her" her voice did not tremble once and she was proud of herself. She was really proud. And just a little bit scared, anticipating the DEO’s next step.   
"Would you mind bringing the alien to the DEO for an investigation, Ms. Luthor?"  
And she really did not want to do that. But did she have any choice?  
"Of course, it would not be a problem"  
And then she was dismissed. 

*****

Kara loved how Lena handled herself. She was always so in control of her emotions, not a nerve on her face would move if the woman did not want it to move. And how she walked? Had you seen it? She was gracious even in the most uncomfortable dresses. Sometimes, Kara thought, that the woman made it her aim to pick a dress that hugged her body in the most uncomfortable way possible. But watching her move in that dress… Oh, Rao, it did things to Kara sometimes.   
But like… only best friend-ly things…   
"Hey, Lena!" Kara jogged to the woman and hugged her. Lena’s hugs were the best. She was warm and pretty, and Kara missed her a lot. For the last six months Kara was a little bit busy… with… the DEO stuff. So they had not really hanged out. But they still were besties, nothing had changed, right?  
"Kara" Lena’s voice was warm, she was not in her business mode and it made Supergril smile even brighter. But then her smile faded away, for Lena made a comment about how she needed to go…   
"Yes, okay, fine… right… ummm… we’ll catch up some day later, right?" the youngest Luthor nodded and bid her goodbye. So that Kara was left standing alone at the centre of the DEO, watching how everyone passed her by, curious to why she was looking like a kicked puppy but never asking her anything.   
Maybe six months of radio silence made some damage to their friendship… 

*****

Oh, Reign absolutely loved toy shops. She spent nearly four hours in one. Lena gave her a lot money, so she bought a lot of really useful stuff. For example, she heard children talk about how cool the new laser sable was (she bought two - green for Lena and BLUE!!! for herself).   
The situation with Kara made her rethink her position. She no longer intended to hurt the girl - Lena asked her not to. And it did not even matter if she hurt her. The girl knew nothing about who Reign was. She was innocent and Lena said that hurting innocents made you evil.   
She did not want to cause a dilemma. She felt a lot like Anakin Skywalker. And if she chose the dark side, it meant that Lena, her Padme, was not going to make it… So…  
That had been decided. Reign would no longer be a sith.   
But she bought Darth Vader’s mask nonetheless.   
Making her way back home was only easy because Lena had already returned and turned on her classic music. She imagined the woman quietly drinking red wine and listening to the melody, trying to relax and failing, for such a busy woman like her could never relax completely.   
She remembered, how Lena explained that thoughts were floating in her mind, the flood unstoppable… And Reign understood her. She had a problem like that sometimes. Only not when Lena was around her. It was just too simple to turn her thoughts down and listen to the sound of the woman’s heart, her breathing…   
"Hey" Reign said with the warmest tone of her voice. She did not want to scare the woman, for Lena was clumsy sometimes and broke glasses a lot. Especially when Reign appeared out of nowhere.   
Turned out that her voice was not as warm as she wanted it to be, for the glass fell from Lena’s hand, and Reign was not fast enough to catch it. There was particularly no liquid remaining in it, so it did not drain her favorite couch, but the shards of glass where now all over the floor.   
"I’ll get it!" Reign got all of the shards in her hands in the blink of an eye, and for a second she saw, that Lena was going to stop her. But then it seemed that the woman remembered something, her expression falling. Reign threw all of the shards in a trash can and quickly got back to Lena. "What’s up, hun?"  
Lena smiled and even laughed then.   
"Did I not get it right?"   
"No… it’s just… a very interesting way to ask this question" Lena explained, her eyes a little bit watery… Had she been crying?  
"Are you okay?" she tried again and Lena shook her head. Reign was created in a lab, by the person who made sure that nothing could break her… But the sight of the little woman not being alright… It was just heartbreaking. "Is it because of the fight?"   
Reign was terrified of the possible answer. What if she was the one to break Lena’s heart?  
"Why did you do that, Reign?" the brunette’s expression was serious but not like she blamed the girl for fighting. There was more… Like… It looked like she was trying to understand her.   
So Reign would explain.   
"The crest she wears on her chest. The house of El. I remember suffering from one of the men who wore that symbol proudly. I just wanted to ask her questions. She thought I was attacking her…"  
"You grabbed her by the cape while she was flying and threw her to the ground, did not you?"   
"Well, there was no other way to have a conversation" Lena laughed at that.   
"And how did the "conversation" go?"  
"Not the way I planned"  
"So you are telling that she is the one who started the fight?"  
"No, I hit her first" Lena’s laughter filled the room. "But there is a reason! She kept repeating that she does not know anything. I was angry"  
"That is very reasonable and mature, Reign-y"  
And the mighty alien who won combat with Supergirl (twice) was all blushing because of the nickname. And the youngest of Luthors who had just survived a very long day in her life was all toothy smiles and nervous laughter.   
"I brought you something!" Reign exclaimed, returning to the open window to grab the packages that were clumsily lying all over the floor. When she returned to the couch revealing just how much she got on her hands, Lena’s eyes were wide… Oh… Oops. "I kind of spent all the money you gave me" she told, lowering her eyes. "Sorry"  
"Don’t be, that is alright. I mean… I am rich!"   
"I know, right? That is so cool to be rich…!" Reign than started humming some song about rich bitch, making Lena laugh like never before. "Okay, now, I need your attention, please"  
And Lena was always attentive, even when Reign did not ask her. She was all ears, looking at the packages with curiosity.   
And so, they had spent a good two hours playing with all of the stuff Reign got (it was especially interesting to have a fight with laser sables). Then Lena told something that sounded a lot like "it’s like Christmas" and if the said "Christmas" was as good then Reign definitely liked it.   
But when they were fighting there was a very interesting moment when Reign gave into her instincts and in the blink of an eye Lena was thrown on the couch with a smirking alien upon her.   
When Reign understood just how close they were, her body pressing into Lena’s, the contact sending shivers all over her battle-hardened skin… She was completely overthrown by emotions. There was just so many feelings. Like the warmth in parts of her lower body that slowly became an ache… Or the need to touch, to feel… Her throat was suddenly dry and she hardly contained the moan that was trying to escape…   
It was just too much… and not enough at the same time.   
Lena’s face was beautiful. She was gorgeous. Reign always knew it. But when they where so close… She could see everything. And those eyes…  
She felt magic pulling her closer to Lena. It was magic for sure. She was only inches apart when the woman licked her lips and swallowed and it was so hot in the room suddenly.   
Her neck was already aching from the stance that she kept her body in… and so… she could not restrain herself any longer. When Lena’s eyes closed… hers closed, too. And her body moved on its own record, and painfully slowly she finally reached her aim.   
She remembered caressing that lips with her hand, listening to Lena’s translations so many weeks ago… It was nothing in comparison to feeling it with her own mouth.   
It was so much more than what TV was talking about. Much more than what she heard in songs. No book could explain the sensations she got, the shivers running all over her body, the electricity, the sudden need to be closer when she was already impossibly close.   
She was breathless then. Lena was too.   
They were both whimpering, not ashamed to appear weak in front of each other. If anything, the only weakness Reign ever got was Lena. She was her lifeline… She was so dependent on her. And it was bad, Reign knew that feelings like that brought a lot of trouble. But when she felt Lena caress her cheek, when the woman’s hand massaged her scalp and lightly grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to savor her again in a bittersweet kiss…  
Well, then Reign knew, that there was no way she could disobey the orders of the woman who held her heart. 

*****

At the same time, somewhere above the city, one lonely alien was floating, thinking about a lot and nothing in particular. She knew she was the one to blame for not being in touch with Lena. But she had a hard time, too!   
Alex said that she "lost it". The saying made more sense if "it" meant Lena. She lost her best friend. And to whom! To some sort of an alien, who was in no way as cool as Kara. Yes, the said alien could fly, but did she got an X-Ray vision? Or heat vision? Or freeze breath???   
Of course Kara was cooler.   
She did not even lost the battle. She was just not in the mood to fight, that’s all.   
Alex said that she was grumpy and jealous. She wasn’t.   
If anything, she was worried. Worried about her friend getting herself in trouble. The alien may have saved her from Lilian Luthor, but what if she was even a bigger danger?   
And also, Lilian had escaped somehow, it was still a mystery how she got away, but she did. And Kara was angry.   
The guys at the DEO could not even handle Lilian Luthor, how could they ever handle some alien who had beaten Kara up?   
The night was terribly quiet until it was not.   
Kara heard some buzzing in her ear and did not pay much of attention to it. But then, she heard a voice similar to Lilian Luthor’s one, and remembering, that they had no agents with such a voice at the DEO, she nearly fell from the sky.   
"Well, hello, Supergirl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Super and a Luthor working together? More likely than you think!  
> ( My Kara is suddenly behaving like a teenager, sorry, I did not mean to do this to her. I love Supergirl, but we need her to be like this for the sake of the story. )  
> *sends love to everyone who comments and gives me an inspiration*


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you seriously asking me to help you" Kara’s voice was barely above a whisper "kill Reign?!"  
Lilian Luthor was a monster - everyone knew it. The guy who was now her new bodyguard knew it. Jess the secretary knew it. Hank Henshaw’s body parts knew it. Even the woman herself knew it. But asking Supergirl for a favor… asking her to kill some alien? What was wrong with that woman?  
"Did you consider that I can rip you in two? You are asking me to kill an alien!"  
Lilian Luthor was quiet for a minute.  
"Well, not to kill, exactly. I already have it all planned. You just need to fool her into getting in a trap. And then… well, the DEO can have her. We will say that she had a plan against humanity. You will have my daughter all to yourself then…" at that she paused and licked her lips. "Don’t you want it? Being worshipped by a Luthor, huh? She will be so devastated when she loses another beloved… You’ll be there for her…"  
"NO!" Kara snapped, not interested in whatever Luthor was talking about. That was just so very wrong. That plan was against all of Kara’s rules. And she liked her rules. When she did not have any restraints - like when she was under Red!K - a lot of bad things that she regretted in the future happened.  
And if Lena would ever discover that Kara did something THAT kind of awful - the woman would never forgive her. So, no matter how much she wanted her friend back - the answer was no.  
And also, Kara knew better than to trust Lilian - she had once did it and ended up practically dying. So, "no" was her answer, and she flew away, with aim to talk to Lena about her mother’s plans.  
Kara really enjoyed flying. It was her way to relax. When everything was falling apart - she was flying. She had been dealing with problems that way for a considerably long time - six months…  
Kara Danvers was considered non-existent by now. She only lived like Supergirl, wearing costume day and night. Her life was so messed up, she just was not ready to deal with all of it. Dealing with other people’s problems made a lot more sense and was way easier.  
That was how she lived, drowning in sorrow for an unknown reason… She did not really want to think about it, so she never found out what the reason was. It was easier to tell everyone that she was just missing Mon-El.  
She felt the air swallow her, heard the city gush underneath her, and it was like she was alive. She was herself. Not at all damaged. Not falling apart. Why was she falling apart? How can someone who flies ever fall?  
But she was falling somehow and rational part of her mind was whispering that she was falling for Lena Luthor (or had already fallen) but that voice was muffled by the others…  
For example, by the voice that sounded a lot like Lena. And, well, maybe it was Lena's voice… Kara came closer to the woman’s apartment and then the picture was clear.  
It was Lena’s voice. She was… talking about something that Kara could not get from being that high, so she had to get even more closer to the building. But then there was another voice, the voice that was sure and steady, the voice that she would have heard anywhere for it held so much power.  
"Make love to me"  
And Kara fell. She bumped into a building, her vision was suddenly blurry. What was going on? Tears?  
"WHAT THE FUCK??" a man that looked a lot like naked Snapper Carr was investigating the hole that Kara made when she fell, and the blonde would have apologized. She just. She just was at a loss. She was in a trance.  
And then the man threw something at her and she vanished, flying and not feeling at all better.  
She needed to do something with her head or the pounding would never stop and she would just break apart. She had no idea how to deal with that nuzzling pain, but then she heard laughter from beneath her and stopped in her tracks.  
Alien bar!

******

It was too much to bear.  
The feelings in her head, sensations running all through her body, electricity where Lena's hands made contact with her skin.  
It felt a lot like winning a good fight. It was like winning thousands of fights.  
Why was it so good?  
Maybe because Lena Luthor was good. She was attentive and helpful. She cared about people who hated her. She was so much more than just a simple human being.  
Reign wanted to praise her. Reign wanted to let everyone know how good Lena was. More than anything in the world Reign wanted to be as good as Lena. To be good enough for her.  
She had so many feelings. She needed to find a way to let them out.  
And the best way to do that was to kiss the woman under her, to wrap hands around her small goddess-like body. She was careful, though. Not letting feelings take too much control or else Lena would have just become a piece of dust in the blink of an eye.  
She was so afraid of the lady, so afraid of hurting her, she never felt so afraid even for herself. It was like her world was revolving around Lena. She was her sun, her star. She gave her so many powers. And one of those powers - was the power to love.  
"Lena" she looked into the brunette’s eyes, they now where some dark shade of green… And Reign loved it. She loved how the woman smiled at her, she loved how she pronounced her name, she loved how she let her try her kale and she loved kale, because kale was beautiful, Lena was fond of it.  
She loved her.  
She understood now what "love" was. The understanding fell on her and she was ready to explain it to Lena, like Lena had explained all of the other feelings to her.  
"I…" she was suddenly at the loss of words, like the woman has swallowed them all from her mouth. She was afraid then of never having an ability to talk, of never getting a chance to explain what love was. "I know what it is…!" she exclaimed happily, watching how Lena’s eyes narrowed in confusion, her brows knitting slightly.  
Reign kissed her forehead then, wanting the beautiful face to relax.  
"I am afraid for you" she told, caressing the woman’s cheek and looking into the deep and concentrated eyes. "I am terrified for you" it made Lena’s eyebrows knit once again. Did she not understand? "Love is being scared for someone, Lena" she closed her eyes, afraid to see rejection or disgust on the woman’s face. "And I love you. I do"  
"Why are you afraid, Reign?" it was the strangest question of all that the alien had ever heard.  
"How could I not be?" she opened her eyes finally, seeing a small smile playing on the corners of Lena’s lips. "You are my everything. What am I without you? I was nothing, I was trying so hard to understand myself, I had so many questions in my head. Why was I created? Why me?" she swallowed the tears that somehow were practically falling from her eyes. What a stupid reaction to emotions. "I have found an answer and it is you"  
Lena smiled and shook her head in disbelief.  
"I am just a human" she said. Reign thought the Luthor to be a genius, but she clearly was not, if she underestimated herself so much.  
"You are so much more than this"  
Lena smiled harder, her eyes starting to fill with tears, and it was somehow so petrifying. Had she just made Lena cry?  
"No-no, don’t!" she kissed her cheeks then, trying to give her some love and failing miserably, for the woman cried nevertheless. "I am so sorry"  
"God, Reign, you are truly out of this world" Lena stated smiling her big toothy smile and keeping an incredibly deep eye-contact. It was like the woman was staring right into her soul if she even had one. But the humans told a lot of stories about souls and soulmates and etc. and it could not be all untrue. "I don't think that loving someone means being afraid for them, though" she told and it was Reign’s turn to knit her eyebrows.  
The motion was laughed at then, but it was not like Lena was mocking her. It was more of an I-like-you-very-much-and-think-that-everything-you-do-is-hilarious. She heard about that syndrome somewhere.  
"What is it then?" Reign asked letting out a shaky breath when she felt Lena’s hands pull her closer.  
"You know, honey, my life is dangerous…" they both laughed at how Luthor said that, maybe she parodied someone, but Reign’s mind was too preoccupied with thoughts about that woman to get it. "And I feel afraid… a lot. My friends get in trouble regularly, I get in trouble… You know, I was once thrown off the balcony" Reign’s eyes widened and Lena nodded. "And what I feel around you is nothing like this. I am not afraid of anything. I feel safe"  
Reign’s expression fell.  
"You don't love me then?" she asked, feeling how painful the rejection was already.  
But Lena laughed and kissed her, and then the earth was moving and she felt unsteady.  
"I love you, I do"

*****

Then they found themselves on the couch in the snuggling position. Reign wrapped her hands around Lena protectively, still not getting the whole definition of love but feeling the emotion a lot.  
They were scrolling through channels on TV, with Reign pointing a finger to the screen whenever L-Corp’s new device’s ad was aired.  
"This is so cool, you are so intelligent!" she exclaimed each and every time and at the praise Lena’s face slightly reddened but no capital changes were seen. Although red really looked good on Luthor, it was definitely her color. Or maybe Reign just liked red and Lena and them combined just was a dream come true.  
But then the brunette’s phone rang and she had to take a call about some L-Corp dilemma. All the damage that Reign had done to the building did not go unnoticed.  
And while she was away the alien took the notebook that had been abandoned for the night and googled the topic she was very interested in.  
She knew nothing about "love", her being raised as a warrior and a worldkiller did not give her any knowledge about how to do it. How to do love? Or how to make love? She was still confused.  
And then, well…  
"OH RAO!" she quickly shut the device down, being a little bit too harsh and breaking it. She heard Lena moving and quickly threw the notebook away, pretending that nothing was wrong. But the images in her head… Well, they were hard to forget.  
"What’s wrong?" the brunette’s expression was one of a sheer amusement - she had clearly seen the notebook flying across the room and breaking one or two of her definitely expensive vases. "Reign-y?"  
"I’ve seen things" she answered, looking at her suddenly very interesting toes.  
"What things?" Reign threw her hands in the air.  
"T H I N G S!"  
And now Lena was totally confused and lost. She should never be like that in Reign presence, so the alien got a hold of herself and stated.  
"Love making process"  
And Lena laughed. It was possible that she was heard on the other end of the Galaxy, if Galaxy even had an end.  
"And how does it look like?"  
Reign felt herself heat. She ignored the question still avoiding Lena’s piercing gaze.  
"Hey, don't shut down, okay? That is fine, I know a lot about love making process, I can explain it to you"  
"So you don't know what love is but you know how to make it?" Reign was confused.  
"Well, nowadays, you don't have to love someone to do it" Lena’s voice was a little bit sad and it made the alien sad, too. She thought for a minute and then let out the phrase of the day.  
"Make love to me"  
She finally found the courage to look up and see Lena’s expression change from a little bit sad to… Reign did not even know how to call it. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing fastened as if she ran a marathon, her eyes were so wide it was as if she was hit with a lightning in a cartoon, and all of her body tensed.  
Reign wanted to send the tension away, so she took Lena’s hand into hers and kissed it, making the woman let out a whimper. Well, if it was not strange.  
"Reign… You… I…" she tried to say something but failed. And then it was like all the tension has left Lena’s body, her shoulders relaxing, her breathing becoming even more erratic and she moved closer. She was so impossibly close.  
Reign swallowed, afraid to even flinch, afraid to scare the woman away. She was hit with a lot of objects in the past. But she had never been hit with such a rage of emotions. And those emotions were good.  
It felt so good to be that close. She wanted to be closer, though. She wanted them to merge and never ever part. She wanted to collide. She wanted the Big Bang between them to happen.  
She wanted so much and it was strange how all of that was under Lena’s control.  
"You tell me when you are uncomfortable… and we’ll stop, alright?" she finally registered the woman talking and nodded.  
The thought about her ever being uncomfortable got lost at the moment their lips met, and Reign felt the strength so much more powerful than anything in her life pull herself closer to Lena.  
She wanted to feel as much skin as possible, the beast in her awakening… She grabbed the hem of Luthor’s shirt ripping the material accidentally. She would have been sorry, but the hunger she never saw in Lena’s eyes before suddenly made an appearance and then all of the remains of control she had over her desires were gone.  
They kissed with such a fury but there was so much more than just that. There was love. And Reign felt it all over her body, pouring into her with every moment that passed with Lena’s mouth upon hers.  
But then she wanted to feel more. It suddenly became not enough and the ache was just too much. She had no idea how to deal with it. But Lena knew, right?  
And she did. 

*****

Now Kara understood why Alex drank. It was simple. Drink and feel numb.  
But now Supergirl only felt dumb.  
She drank and drank, played some board game and drank again. But it was just stupid. She wanted to cry. She cried. Why did she cried?  
Why was she suddenly feeling like a total shit?  
Oh golly she had totally used a curse word.  
Was Lena swearing while "making love" to that fricking Reign?  
Hearing her say "bitch" a long time ago made Kara's legs go weak. She would have liked to hear her whisper "fuck" of something…  
The glass in her hand broke and she looked at it with disbelief.  
"I am so much better" she whispered to no one else in particular, looking at the empty booth in front of her. Why life hated her so much? Why the one suffering was always her?  
She lost her world, she lost Lena now… She even lost MON-EL! Who even loses shit like this?  
"Why am I suddenly swearing so much…" she grumbled hitting the table with her head. She broke it and the bartender threw her a furious glance. She was ready to use heat vision on him but he disappeared and she once again was left feeling miserable.  
Why was she feeling so miserable once again? Oh, that bitch… Rain…? What was even her name? Lena surely knew her name. Maybe she was moaning it now. Kara did not care.  
It was a lie, she did.  
That was when she felt this rage and a sudden need to hurt…! She fished the telephone out of her pocket, opening the messenger and looking at Lena's number. Such a beautiful number for such a beautiful creature… She sighed, opening the dialogue.  
There were like thousands of messages from Lena asking her if she was alright. They were all read and never answered.  
Kara had already forgotten what she wanted to do so she just stared at the little photo she had taken of Lena. So very pretty.  
Lena had to learn that information.  
Kara hit the keyboard then, mumbling pretty not to forget how to spell it.  
"Lea ur petty"  
She smiled and pressed sent.  
She waited for an answer for some time, entertaining herself with thoughts about Lena being busy now… Sitting behind her notebook… And then the realization of what Luthor was busy doing hit her.  
And she was suddenly very angry and wanted to be a badass. And just write Lena to fuck herself. The thoughts of "fuck" where all too much for Kara’s pounding drunk head and so she was once again distracted sending some total mess of words.  
"Lna i wan fuk u"  
She locked her phone, drinking another set of shots. And again… And again… She practically fell asleep but then she found herself hit with another realization that got her really worked up.  
Lilian Luthor told Kara that there was a way to get rid of Reign.  
And well, now she knew, that Lena was being raped by that monster… The monster needed to vanish for sure.  
She flew into the sky, forgetting everything about the rule that said not to fly while drunk. Who needed those stupid rules? Stupid rules got your friends fucked by an unknown beasts.  
She found the place where she met Lilian. The Luthor was still there, Kara felt it in her gut. So she walked right into the CADMUS base, feeling eyes of thousands of strangers piercing her skin. Did she gave a fricking frick? Nope!  
"I’m in" she muttered, disgusted by the smile Lena’s mother sent her.  
"You are making the right decision, Supergirl"  
She nodded in response and walked to the nearest table, getting comfortable to sleep on it.  
"Kill me in the morning" were her last words and then she just… passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write some smut. But then it got all vanilla and I guess fluff is enough for now.  
> Sorry for making Kara so unbelievably... uh... you know *here is an adjective that describes her behavior perfectly because I suddenly can't think*. She is just fool in love.  
> Your comments are really appreciated!!! I love all of you, people, who keep making me smile. You are the best, I hope I make you smile, too! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Reign was always the first to wake up. She hardly understood the concept of sleeping for eight hours - Lena slept for six hours or less, and Reign slept for three or four (when she was really lazy).   
Today they both had practically no sleep.   
Reign thought Lena to be completely exhausted. Maybe she was.   
The brunette was softly breathing, her body curled into Reign’s and her heart rate incredibly slow in comparison to…. ehh.. you know.  
If Reign did not go to sleep at all, did it count as if she was the first to wake up?  
Reign could care less about it. The only desire she had was to watch, to touch, to hear Lena. She wanted so much, it was like she just could not get enough.   
How can you ever get enough of love? And Reign knew, knew that it was love for sure.   
If they engaged in the love making process they were now counted as lovers, right? It was still hard to understand, especially with the naked woman in her arms with practically no distance separating them.   
Lena was cold. Her hands, her toes… they were always cold and the remains of her beautiful body were just a little bit warmer.   
Reign heard that beautiful people with whom you wanted to copulate were called "hot". Lena was most definitely the hottest person on the entire planet. But at the same time she was so very cold. It just did not make sense.  
Reign was startled when she heard Lena yawn and that was what startled the alien more. She was "startled"? What happened to her? She was never "startled"?  
"Good mornin’" Lena’s raspy voice was enough to make all of the thoughts go away. The woman had turned over and was now facing Reign. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of colors, light and dark shades of emerald green… She was looking straight into Reign’s eyes and there was just so much warmth radiating from her sleepy gaze.   
"Good morning" she replied, lowering her head to leave a kiss on Lena’s forehead. She left a lot of kisses in a lot of interesting places… Her favorite place to kiss was Lena’s mouth, for she could return it and they were engaged in the fight for dominance. And Reign loved fights.  
"Slept well?" Lena asked her, caressing Reign’s face with her cold fingers, the sensation filling the alien’s heart with love. There was so much love in her heart. Reign could not even remember the time when it was filled with rage and hatred. Lena could turn metal into phones, of course she was able to make her come… that to, but she was going to say come to the light side.   
Reign remembered that Lena asked her a question and she did not know how to reply. "Mhh… You?" it was enough for an answer, for Lena did not press on it anymore. The woman commented that it was one of the best nights of her life, and Reign just could not be any happier.   
But then the alien’s stomach grumbled and Lena’s laughter filled the room. She started to stand up and Reign really did not want her to go. She possessively wrapped her arms around woman’s body and Lena laughed even more.   
"Don’t you want to have a breakfast, Reign-y?" her voice was so lovely, had she mentioned how much she adored that voice?   
Reign’s stomach grumbled again and Lena kissed her forehead.   
"Let’s go, Reign, I’ll cook something, ‘kay?" and when she looked at the alien like that. Like she mattered. Like she was the priority… That was enough to convince Reign to do anything. 

*****

Lena was humming some song under her breath and Reign was just sitting on the chair, looking around the room completely lost for she had nothing to do. She considered turning on the TV but concentrating on moving pictures seemed like a hard task and Lena told her to "relax".   
What was she supposed to do?   
She walked to her favorite couch, the floor was a mess of toys now, and she even considered playing with some of them… But then it just seemed foolish. Or Reign just did not want to play without Lena. And then she saw the Luthor’s phone.   
"Hallelujah!" she raised her hands in the air making her lover practically drop something she was holding.   
"Don’t scare me like that!" Lena asked her and she sent her an apologetic smile.   
"Can I play games on your phone?" Reign’s voice was whiny, maybe humans called it "begging"? She did not care.   
"Of course you can" the woman answered, smiling and mixing something all the while. How can she do so many tasks at one time? M-a-g-i-c.   
Having some trouble unlocking woman’s phone, she finally did it… to reveal… uhh… something out of Reign’s understanding.   
She was not very good at reading and it seemed like there was something written in a very strange language…  
What was that?  
"Hey, Lena…" she started but then just could not make up any sentence. Uhhh, love making process was bad for her head - that was for sure. How to formulate your thoughts into sentences? Rao, it was harder than she remembered. "There is something on your phone that I can’t read" she finally let out, leaving Luthor curious and confused.   
The woman came closer, fished the phone out of Reign’s hands and looked at the screen in a complete loss. Something was wrong.   
"These are messages from Kara" she tried to explain and now Reign was filling another sort of emotion. Not love and not hatred… uhhh… hard.   
"Supergirl?" the woman nodded and the emotion filled her entire body then. She wanted to throw Lena on the table and mark her entire body so that whatever girls, super or not, knew that she belonged to Reign. But that was wrong on so many levels so the alien had to clench her jaw and breath, trying to send all the naughty ideas away. "What did she write?"   
"I guess she was drunk. It is just a mess of symbols…" but Lena knew what that mess was, she understood. Reign was no fool, she could easily see when someone was lying. "If I interpreter it correctly… she… uhh… thinks that I am petty" Reign laughed at that. Lena Luthor - petty? Nah, that Supergirl clearly had only one superpower - being superstupid. "And she also says that she wants to uhhh fuck me?" Lena’s voice had some trouble saying those words.   
"What does it mean?"   
"I guess the only way to find out is go and talk to her" Lena shrugged and Reign could only nod in agreement. That woman was a genius - of course she knew better. 

*****

The DEO looked beautiful. Not Lena Luthor kind of beautiful, but beautiful nonetheless. The people there were fighters, their job was easy to understand.   
Agent Danvers who shared her surname with Supergirl was currently asking her questions that were really easy to answer. Lena prepared her to them.   
It felt like she was having an exam and it felt cool to know everything. Reign felt pretty smart.   
Until she was not.  
"I need to create your profile in our database, okay? What planet are you from?" the agent asked, her eyes burning holes in Reign’s new leather jacket. It would have been easy to answer if she knew the answer…   
"I… I was… Uh…" she struggled with words not so confident anymore. "I was modified on Krypton by Zor-El, I guess that is the only answer I can give you" she told sincerely and agent’s eyes warmed up a bit.  
"What do you mean modified?" she asked and Reign was once again at a loss.   
"I guess he changed my body so I would be invincible. I know that kryptonite has a little impact on me for sure"   
Agent knitted her eyebrows and nodded.   
"That is very interesting" she told sincerely. "Do you happen to know what can seriously damage you?"  
"I don’t think there is anything that has such a power. I am practically invincible" Reign shrugged, finally finding the topic she knew a lot about. "You can run tests on me, I am used to it. But if Zor-El could not find any thing that could really harm me, I assure you, there is no such a thing"  
"You are very confident in your powers, Reign" the agent smiled at her and it was nice. Reign returned the smile, making the woman laugh a bit.  
"Okay, so… We have to find you a human name and a surname. What would it be?" and somehow the alien was once again lost.   
"Can’t I just be Reign?"  
"Ummm, no, I guess not. You can call yourself whatever, but we need to get you a fake ID, got it?" she nodded in response. "Your name can be Raven - like it? It sounds a lot like human version of Reign to me" the alien agreed. "But what surname do you want?"  
"Can I be Luthor?" she asked, making agent laugh uncontrollably.   
"No, I guess we need to find something that does not draw as much of attention… okay?"   
Reign got a hard time thinking, denying all of the "Woods" and "Jones" and etc. that the agent suggested. And then it hit her.  
"SKYWALKER!" she screamed, making the agent jump. "Raven Skywalker - that would be me!" she stated and maybe out of fatigue or pity, but the woman was not arguing and just wrote it down.  
"So, Raven Skywalker… huh… Welcome to the community" she said and offered girl a handshake that she graciously returned. 

***** 

Hangover was the worst.   
Kara groaned, slowly opening her eyes and then quickly closing them again. What she got herself into?  
Right in front of her face, ten inches apart, was the face of Lilian Luthor, smiling and bidding "good morning" to her. What a horrible way to wake up.   
"And here I was thinking that the only thing that could wake you up was a kiss from prince charming" Lilian joked and her new bodyguard laughed. Kara liked Hank the Cyborg more. He was not as loud at least.   
She made an attempt to stand up and when pain attacked her pounding head she groaned as if she was hit with kryptonite. She did not remember hangover being that bad the last time she was drunk.   
"So, while you were asleep, I’ve got everything under control. I already know how to fool her around…" she looked at Kara to see if the girl was listening. She was. "You only need to get her on the roof, where we will make a trap… we’ll just throw a net over her head"  
"Sounds too simple for you, Lilian" Kara’s eyes narrowed.   
"Well, we need to create the net first. It has to be some material that weakens her"  
"Kryptonite?"  
"Is she a kryptonian, too?""I guess" Kara shrugged. "I mean, she flies… She is strong… I did not see her you freeze breath or heat vision… but… I don’t know, maybe she just does not know how to use it. She asked me questions about my relatives, so she knows them… I don't know…"  
"Well, kryptonite it’ll be, then" Lilian did not even care, it seemed. But Kara’s head was pounding too much and all that she wanted was to lay down and have a good day of just sleep.   
But then her phone buzzed and memories of yesterday fell on her.   
"Golly" she looked at the screen where Lena’s face was displayed. She quickly ran from the CADMUS and when she was far enough she answered the phone. "Hi hello huh whhat’s up??"  
She was suddenly very nervous, her hand trembling slightly and her heart rate fastened dramatically.   
"Hi, Kara" her voice was serious but still warm and maybe a little bit worried. "I was just calling to make sure you’re alright"  
"Ah, yeah… pffff… as good as always, you know… huh" she mumbled something else and quickly shut her mouth. "I am sorry for those texts, I was drunk" she added, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Could Lena even forgive such foolishness?   
"I figured" it seemed as on the other end of call Luthor smiled and it made some of Kara’s fears go away. "Can we meet today? I remember you wanted to catch up"  
"YES!" oh Kara, you little dumb… girl… don't be so overeager she’d get the wrong impression. "I mean… I’ll check my schedule… hmmm… uh… I guess I can fit you somewhere…"  
"Three o’clock at the place you like so much. And don't forget your glasses" Kara smiled.   
"I’ll be there"  
"Oh, I’m counting on that"

*****

Kara quickly flew home to get into a shower. She smelled awful. She felt awful but the thoughts of her lunch date with Lena made her feel a little bit better.   
Showers were good. They were like flying - relaxing. And they made Kara feel human. Flying was better, though.   
Kara opened her wardrobe, revealing thousands of pastel pisces of clothing that were now cover in dust… She had not wore them for a long time… Eh…   
She changed an outfit for like ten times before she got tired and stayed in blue blouse… Lena said that she liked Kara in blue… So, blue was it.   
After getting her hair done she put her long since used glasses out of drawer and sighed.   
Staring at her from the mirror was one and only Kara Danvers - a journalist and a simple human, who was the best friend of one and only Lena Luthor. Why Kara thought that being human was a mistake? She could not remember now.   
She looked at her watch and left out a breath she was holding.  
"Time to go!"

*****

Being at the cafe made Kara nostalgic. It smelled just like she remembered it. The atmosphere was homey. The potstickers lying on her plate had the same taste. And the music playing on background helped her relax a lot.   
She loved that place.   
Or maybe that human being with the eyes of an angel that had been looking at her was the one she really loved. Like a friend. Of course. No homo. Right?   
"What is that, Kara? You have not been acting like yourself for the six months" kryptonian had to sigh and lower her head. She did not like those hard topics for sure.   
"It’s just… ergh… I don't know how to explain it… I just… Don't feel good… Mentally… I don't really have an explanation, I don't understand why I act like this…"  
"And what about the texts?" Lena asked, staring right into her eyes. She felt naked under that gaze, even though she had her costume under the layers of clothing… But at the same time she somehow was drawn to the woman and just could not explain it. How could anyone explain it?   
"I just… drank and then was not in my right mind…"  
"Why did you drink?" there was concern in her voice and Kara felt ugly. She felt completely miserable and her hands were shaking a little.   
Why was she so afraid of the truth? She can just give her reasons and then… well… maybe Lena would know how to help her, right? They still were friends, best friends! Best friends stick together no matter what, right?  
"I was passing your apartment by and heard something I was not really supposed to hear" her voice was small and she felt even smaller. Her ears reddened and she lowered her eyes as much as possible… She wanted to have a superpower and be invisible. That seemed like the coolest superpower at the moment. Why flying? Why freeze breath? Can she just vanish? Disappear? Please?  
She heard Lena move uncomfortably and guessed that Rao hated her for sure.   
"Well, who I have relationships with is completely my business, don't you think?" she asked and Kara let out a laugh.   
"Yeah! Good one, huh" she could not stop herself from laughing but seeing how Lena was serious she stopped. "I mean, relationship? That monster knows such a word as commitment?"   
"You should ask yourself that question" she snapped, her eyes darkening and jaw clenching.   
"What do you mean?"   
It was Lena’s turn to laugh. She drank some water and, oh Rao, how she did that… was… uh… very beautiful in a very friendly way. Friends can think that their friends are beautiful, right?  
"You disappeared, Kara" she continued on her fury, not daring Supergirl look anywhere but right into her eyes. "You left me all alone for six months, never returning any of my calls, texts… I even stopped by and while you were clearly at home you just ignored me. I called Alex and she told me that you just needed some space. I gave you space. I waited. Thanks to the news, I knew you were alive. It was enough for a month. It was enough for two and three… It was enough - your ignorance - I would have waited. I would have done anything for you, Kara Danvers. But then I just felt foolish. I waisted so much time on nothing" she swallowed her tears. "Then Reign just fell from the sky down on me. And she needed me. And she was there, alive, waiting for me to visit her each and every day. And with every second I spent in her company I missed you less and less… You get what I want to say, Kara?"  
Supergirl’s body was tensed as never before. She controlled her emotions, but it seemed that Rao did not even give her control over her tears. Her voice was whiny, childlike and raspy when she said her next words.  
"She is a monster"  
Lena just sighed and leaned back against the boost.   
Kara had never felt as hurt and betrayed as now.   
She wanted to hurt. She wanted to have a fight. She wanted to let those feelings out so desperately. All she could do was just cry, quietly and miserably. Like a child.   
She felt so much pain.   
"She does not deser-ve you, Lena… She… she! she is just a monster! How can you not see it?! She practically killed me!"  
Lena was quiet as if she suddenly forgot how to talk. It was enough to make Kara even angrier. Was she even not worth replying to?   
"How can you choose her over me…?" her voice was low and she did not like how it sounded at all. She felt awful. She never felt as awful before.  
"Are you still drunk, Kara? How could I not choose Reign over you when all that you did was choose Mon-El over me again and again?"  
"Mon-Who?"  
"Mon-El"  
"Manuel?"  
"MIKE!"  
"Ah, Mike… It was different…"  
"How was it different, Kara?" Lena seemed angry. She had no right to be angry at Kara. Kara did not do anything wrong.   
"How can you not get it? It is just… it’s different! And Mon-El is gone… so… whatever!" she raised to her feet and her voice was louder than usual. "How can you be just… so cruel! I thought we were friends!"  
"Oh, Kara, you don't act like a friend now, that is for sure" Lena laughed angrily. "And your texts…? Do you consider them friendly? And your jealousy?"  
Maybe Lena was under some alien’s drug because the things she was talking about just did not make sense. Like… no sense at all!  
"What? The jealousy? Pfff… Whaa? I am so not jealous…!"  
"Then why are you acting like that?" Lena was trying to understand, Kara could see the concern in her eyes and it made her stop her rambling for a second. Why was she acting like that?  
And then the realization hit her hard, her shoulders seemed to give in under the weight of so many feelings… Feeling that she had but never cared to understand.   
Oh, Rao, what a fool she was.   
Her hands fell on the table and all that she wanted to do now was just to be left alone. But then she felt Lena’s hand over hers, her fingers drawing circles on her skin. It felt like fire, like she was burning from the inside and from the outside altogether and that was just too much to bear. She wanted to go away. And at the same moment Lena’s hand upon hers made her stay.  
"Kara… I know that you don't want to hear that… But…" she sighed and the kryptonian turned her head to face her. Her expression was unreadable as always, but her eyes… They gave out so much sorrow… It looked like she was hardly holding her tears. "Kara, I am so sorry. I know what you feel… I understand it completely… And we… we could have worked out in the past. But now… I don’t… It does not feel the same anymore… I… I want us to remain friends… Please… Kara!"  
But Kara was already standing up, tears pouring through her eyes and rage getting control over her body. She ran outside, and then she jumped into the open air. She flew far away, wanting to get somewhere where pain would become numb. But it seemed like it would never fade away.   
She thought about coming to the DEO. Her sister. Alex. She would surely know what to do. They would have a talk and they would watch TV and eat ice-cream. She would cry and pain would go away.   
She was flying up in the sky but her ears caught it. They caught it.   
They caught the sounds from the DEO, perfect and clear.   
It was Reign’s voice for sure, mixing with Alex’s laughter. What were they laughing about? Did it really matter?   
Maybe they were laughing at how stupid Kara was. Maybe Reign told her how she fucked Lena at night and Alex though that it was awesome. Maybe it was awesome. It should have been awesome, it was Lena Luthor, how could it be any less than awesome?   
She found herself flying upon CADMUS and if she got some doubts before now there were none.   
"Do you have everything you need?" she asked Lilian, and the woman nodded. The next step would be the final one. She would destroy Reign like she destroyed her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-oh, something big is coming up for sure.   
> P.S. I love your comments, write them more <3


	6. Chapter 6

Reign had the best time in her life (without Lena). The people at the DEO were all friendly and she really got on well with Alex Danvers. She had shown her some of her combat moves and they talked about that stuff for hours. Then Alex got a text from someone, her face reddened and she ran away.   
And she was left in Winn’s company… And he was strange.   
"What is your surname once again?" he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows as if it was a great joke.  
"Skywalker" and he laughed. Beside him was a big man that laughed, too.  
"I told you, Jimmy, it was so not a JOKE!" he laughed again and Reign really regretted answering the question. She rolled her eyes (like Lena taught her to do) and walked away.   
She hoped that her lover (she could use that word, they made love) was already home. She missed Lena. She knew that she was a busy woman, but Reign just could not help it. She wanted to be by her side even if the books about human relationships told her that it was a bad idea and a person should give their lover "space". She did not really know how she would ever be able to give Lena "space" but if needed she would give her the moon and the sun and etc. She remembered that statements like that were considered "cheesy" but she still had not figured if it was a bad thing.   
Lena was home. She was not holding any objects and Reign was happy about that.   
"Hey" she greeted her and stepped closer. Luthor was looking like a kicked puppy and the alien did not like it at all. "You alright?"  
Lena nodded but then thought for a second and shook her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked so small. Reign started filling with rage.  
"Did Supergirl do something to you?" she asked, her voice steady and a little bit too loud for such a circumstance.   
Lena looked her in the eye then, her hand reached Reign’s face and she caressed her cheek. Then suddenly Reign felt herself being pulled closer… and then Lena kissed her - soft and tender.   
It was different to the kind of kiss they shared in the past. It was amazing nonetheless.   
But even after Lena was out of breath, her face still looked sad… and then Reign knew what to do.   
"I’ll cheer you up!" she told, jumping to her feet and taking Lena’s hand in hers. She stood up like she had seen couples standing in movies and started moving the weight of her body from right to left.   
"What are you doing?" Lena smiled, even if that was just a little lip curling type of smile, she smiled, that meant Reign did everything right.   
"I am dancing" she told and Lena laughed a little.   
"You need music to dance"   
"The best music for my ears is your voice, my dear" she moved closer, her forehead making contact with Lena’s skin. "I can hear your heart beating, blood pounding in your veins… It’s my rhythm…" she lowered her head a little and her nose bumped the woman’s neck. Somehow she had never tried kissing her neck before.   
She was not confident in her doing but her lips touched the skin and she experimented a little…  
Maybe it was a good thing that she did for Lena suddenly became motionless and her heart rate fastened noticeably.   
She continued her attacks making Lena’s knees go weak and, well, somehow they changed their position… and now… the woman was pressed into the wall… and Reign just continued savoring her neck.   
Hearing shaky breath leave Lena’s mouth turned the alien into a beast and she lost all of control she had over herself. She kissed and kissed while her hands explored the remains of the woman’s body.   
When she heard Lena let out a moan, a very loud moan to be fair, she smiled and stopped. She wanted to look woman in the eye. So she did.  
What she saw in those eyes was a mix of love, of desire… no sadness or sorrow… It made Reign even more happier.   
And what was a better way to share happiness than through the kiss?   
So she kissed her, she kissed her with all the happiness that was in her body, sharing the feeling with the one she adored, with the one she admired, with the one she loved…  
"I love you" she whispered and Lena swallowed her words, only to let out a couple of her own.  
"I love you, too"  
And they stayed like that for some time, with Lena pressed into the wall and Reign pressed into the woman. It felt good and the alien wanted to never change the position but then her stomach let out a loud grumble and the brunette laughed at this.   
"They starved you at the DEO" Lena kissed her for the last time and left her embrace and moved to the kitchen, leaving a very breathless alien behind.   
"I liked it there" Reign admitted, getting on a chair and watching her lover make food. Watching Lena move across the kitchen was always captivating - the woman clearly knew what she was doing. And also she looked good. Her hair was a mess but a beautiful mess indeed. Her legs so long and thin and her hands moving on their own accord. She looked beautiful and Reign would rather have her for a dinner.   
But then her stomach grumbled again and she was reminded of that alien metabolism.   
Lena asked her some questions about her day and Reign really liked talking about all of the things that happened to her. She usually was a very quiet person, having no one to talk to had some impact on her for sure. But Lena was so attentive that sometimes Reign felt like never shutting up.   
"…and then she said that we have to choose me a name and a surname. So now I have that document… uhhh… passport?" Lena nodded. "And my name is… can you guess?" Lena let out some good and funny ideas, none of which were correct and then Reign felt like she teased her enough. "RAVEN SKYWALKER!" she practically screamed, excited to see Lena’s reaction and getting the one she was hoping for.   
"What? Seriously?" the smile on Lena’s face was big and Reign adored it a lot.   
"I wanted to take your surname but Alex would not let me do it" Lena laughed and shook her head.   
"Maybe one day you’ll get to carry the burden of Luthor’s name, Reign-y" her smirk was mysterious and it looked alluring… and hot. Did she use it correctly?   
Some time passed and right in front of Reign was lying a very good-looking plate of food. It smelled awesome, too. It took a lot of self-control not to eat the whole dish in a minute. "You need to stretch out your pleasure" she remember hearing someone say.   
"And how was your day?" she asked, her eyes now staring right into Lena’s. The woman seemed to become smaller every time she was sad. "I can help you get your shit together, Lena" she was serious, her expression concerned but the woman laughed.   
"Oh God, don’t… don't use it like this, it’s a curse" she explained. "And well, the meeting with Kara could have gone better" Reign nodded in understanding.   
"You were crying Lena, what happened?"   
It seemed as if the brunette was at a loss of words and Reign could only give her time to think about her answer. If the alien leaked self-control sometimes it did not mean she was ever impatient.  
"We had a very strange kind of relationship with Kara… it was… complicated…" Lena was carefully picking her words. "I thought we had some thing going on between us, but then she disappeared for the whole six months. I did not hear a single word from her. And I was hurt"  
"She hurt you?"  
"Oh no, not like that… Not physically hurt" Reign nodded again. "So… I guess I was a little bit too hard on her… We had an argument and then she left in tears. I should have behaved… differently. I just… She was so angry at me for being over her and I just could not contain my anger… I guess it was childish"Reign stood up and in a second she was already hugging Lena, kissing her cheeks and whipping the tears. "I understand you, love" she whispered in the woman’s ear. "It is hard to contain your anger sometimes" 

*****

Kara never felt as lonely before. Well, it was a lie. She had been alone in space, of course she knew what being alone felt like. She just… It felt somehow differently. The loneliness she felt then was more suicidal. Now she did not wish to die. She wanted to rip the world in two and to kill, to fight, to slaughter each and every soul…   
It was so wrong.  
She knew it was wrong. She was just… hurt. And she felt so helpless. The girl of steel being so easily broken by one and only Lena Luthor. Did Clark felt that sort of pain when Lex betrayed him? Probably, no. It was different.   
She could not really blame Lena. The woman had a point. It was Kara who messed up totally. But it was the only time when Supergirl had done something wrong, why Lena was so cruel?   
She could have fixed that mistake, she would have! But then there was that Reign. The girl who was stronger, faster, had a gorgeous body and kept following Lena like a puppy.   
Fuck her.   
She was no better than Kara.   
Kara was a superhero, she saved Earth not once, but twice or more… she brought hope into the human’s world. She made people believe in themselves. Was it not enough for Lena? How could she choose over someone like her?   
She sighed.   
Lena clearly thought differently.   
"Stop moping around, Kara, sadness does not look good on your face" Lilian Luthor passed her by. "You better help me with this thing" and so she stood up and did whatever Luthor told her to do.   
She knew that it was wrong. But the only thing she so desperately desired was Lena and she knew no better way to win her heart… 

*****

All throughout the night Kara was helping Lilian set everything up. She was maybe a little bit proud of the work that they had done. The trap was set up smartly, and the dose of kryptonite made Kara’s head spin even when she was twenty meters away.   
"We only need to catch her now. You go get her, chat on the roof and then in the perfect moment we’ll just… BAM" Lilian made some strange motion and laughed. Somehow, working with Lena’s mother was better than being left alone with her thoughts. They had even exchanged some jokes.   
But Kara knew that it no time they would become enemies again. And them becoming enemies meant only one thing - Reign would be locked up at the DEO, and Lena would have no one but Kara again. The thought of Lena being hurt by Reign’s betrayal made Supergirl’s heart ache, but she was in no way ready to give up on her.   
"Why are you still here? Up, up and away, c’mon!" Luthor practically shoved her away and Kara could not help but let out a laugh. She would miss it a little.   
She made a circle upon L-Corp, trying to hear the sounds coming from Lena’s office.   
She heard the papers being softly turned, how Lena breathed quietly and how Jess was answering some calls outside of the office… Those sounds were so soothing… But then she remembered, that when Lena was no more focused on work, when she had lunch, she was not thinking of Kara. She was not waiting for them to go out, did she even care about her at all?  
The anger boiled in Supergirl’s body and she flew to the place where she hoped to find Reign. She was not wrong when she came down on Lena’s apartment’s balcony. The alien was there.  
"Ready for a fair fight, Reign?"

*****

The fight Supergirl promised her was in no way fair. The girl was just flying, making strange circles in the air, not even giving Reign an opportunity to say a word.   
Seeing Kara make some strange spin once again made rage arose in her heart, but she did not give in to whatever desire she had. If Supergril wanted to race, they would race.   
It did not really matter, because there was no interesting program airing on TV and Reign was sick of being at home. Having a friendly flight was ok, right? Lena would not be disappointed by her behavior because Kara started it, right?   
She hoped she was not doing any bad things. She did not want to be bad. She had already chosen light side, why did the universe test her so much?  
"What, already out of breath?" Kara finally stopped her movements and settled on some random roof. The view was pretty from there, L-Corp could still be seen and the thoughts of Lena being not far away made Reign’s heart fulfill with positive emotions.   
"I have no desire to fight you, Kara Zor-El" she told sincerely and the kryptonian’s facade fell. There was confusion on her face, she was no longer laughing and her body’s language changed, too. Oh, maybe it was because Reign spoke her language?   
"Don’t" she asked in English and Reign could only look at her in sheer disbelief but nod.   
"I have no desire to fight you" she repeated, now in English, but it did not really change anything. There was more than anger radiating from Kara and Reign saw sorrow in her eyes.  
"Why a sudden change of heart, huh? You clearly were in the mood three days ago" the kryptonian was practically spitting the words and Reign felt sorry for the girl.   
"We are on the same side, Kara, we have no need to fight anymore" she made a step to the girl but the alien was quick and got away. Reign sighed.   
"You took my life away from me!" Kara suddenly roared, making the wordkiller stop in her tracks. "Don’t act surprised, you took it! You took Lena! You took Alex! I even heard Winn laughing with you…!" her entire body was shook with rage and Reign could understand the emotion. "You came and now everyone suddenly adores you and I am no longer needed… and…"  
"Lena needed you" she interrupted the girl’s rampage and spoke up. It made Kara pause and look at the L-Corp building.   
"She does not need me anymore" she turned her head and looked straight into Reign’s eyes. Her blue orbs hid so many emotions boiling in the girl’s body and the wordkiller felt sorry for her, she really did.  
"She does"   
Kara shook her head and smiled.  
"How could you know it?" she was no longer moving away, if anything, she somehow became closer with each step she made, until she was practically in Reign’s reach. "You" her eyes were burning holes in the alien’s skin, and her mouth was twitched in a disgusted grimace. "A monster" she moved even closer, her whole body seemingly smaller than Reign’s and not even a little bit scary. If anything, looking at her was bringing the wordkiller long forgotten pity.   
"And are you any better than me, Supergirl?" she could not keep herself from saying it. The girl in front of her snapped and managed to throw a fist in Reign’s direction. But the attack was easily stopped, and the wordkiller found herself holding Kara in a tight embrace.   
The girl kept moving, trying to escape the bear hug Reign got her in, but she had no chance of doing so. The fists that bumped the wordkiller’s back finally stopped and the rage in Kara’s eyes died out. There was only pain now… And then Reign felt it too.  
"She is not" Lilian Luthor said, the net thrown upon both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you should never trust Lilian Luthor. What she was hoping for, anyway?   
> P.S. Hope you were surprised by that turnout. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, someone else makes an appearance. Sorry, could not make a good story without Supergirl's "hot hero". Don't hate me, please!

Oh, the Earth smelled just like he remembered it. It was nice to be back, to have his powers back, to just be… Well… Nice.  
Mon-El smiled to the lady that had been kind enough to offer him an ice-cream without a payment and looked around. He did not remember the street but something (maybe it was a huge L-Corp billboard) helped him find the direction to go.  
He was fond of walking but he wanted to jump so desperately. And if Mon-El wanted something he always got it, so he jumped right on the L-Corp’s balcony.  
"HELLO!" he screamed happily, scaring poor (or rich?) Lena Luthor to death.  
"And here I thought you could not fly" she rolled her eyes, but Mon-El still hugged her tight.  
"Oh Lena! I missed you so much!" there was clear disbelief on Lena’s face, but she did not comment on it. He entered her office, looking left and right and when nothing interesting caught his attention, he turned to her again. "So, maybe you happen to know where Kara is?"  
Lena’s brows furrowed for a second but her facade did not fell even a little bit.  
"No, I do not" she answered and Mon-El felt some tension in the room. He did not like tension. And creepy silence was not what he liked either.  
"So, uhhh… Maybe you want to hear about how I got back? I mean, it was a very hard task, I got…" he did not get the chance to finish his sentence for some beautiful lady came in. She was totally scared, why was she scared? Mon-El the savior was in the room! No one should be scared in his presence!  
"Ms. Luthor! Look… window!" her voice was shaky and Lena quickly stood up. She was so fast, maybe she was a new flash? Would have been pretty great to…  
"Oh God…!" the woman was looking like a fish, opening and closing her mouth and not letting any sound fell from it. That was when Mon-El looked there, too.  
Was it kryptonite shining so brightly? Why would anyone…?  
"KARA!" he screamed and Lena nearly fell. And then he did not really have any better idea in his head. He grabbed the tiniest Luthor of all and mumbling "don’t throw up on me" he jumped.

***** 

Born to fight. Born to slaughter. Born to conquer. Reign was not the one to give in.  
Even if kryptonite weakened her a little, it did not harm her at all, she still had a power of a very strong human being.  
The same could not be said about Kara Danvers, whose mouth was opened in grimace. She was not screaming (she stopped some time ago) but she was in clear pain whenever the net made contact with her skin.  
Reign tried to move her so that she was not touching the rope, but it was useless. So she started to think about another way to set them both free.  
The only idea she had was to reap the net, but it was much harder than she thought it to be.  
Her hands were covered in blood already, she was sweating like a pig and it got all of her anger to try again and again. She tried gnawing the net with her teeth but it did not get her anywhere.  
She felt the tears come to her eyes, but her hands were gripping the rope hard and she was fighting with all the strength she got.  
Lilian Luthor was laughing her in the face. Her laughter was ugly, how could that monster be the one to bring Lena up? It was a mystery. The only thing they got in common was sense of fashion and that incredibly smart mind…  
"ARGH!" she growled, still not feeling any different about the rope. What was it made of? She could care less.  
At her feet Kara Zor-El aka Danvers aka Supergirl was slowly and painfully dying. Lena would never forgive Reign if any of them died. She was scared for what a miserable future awaited Lena if they… No. They were not going to die, not today, not… noT TODAAY!  
She groaned again, stretching the rope with all of her strength. She thought of Lena, of her beautiful smile, of her red lipstick that tasted so good, of how she laughed when Reign embraced her, of their little foot wars under the blanket, of how Lena loved and cared for unknown children and sent all of the toys (except for the laser blades and Dart Vader’s mask) to the orphanage…  
The blood on her hands made them slip once or twice but Reign did not care. She kept reaping the net apart… and… she… almost… she was almost… SHE GOT IT!  
The net finally give in and she made a hole enough for herself. She got out of the cage and jumped onto Lilian Luthor like a panther.  
The woman had a gun in her hands and she shoot and the pain in Reign’s leg was enough of a hint that she got her… But Reign could care less about the pain. It was not as painful as the one would think it was.  
Her hands gripped the woman’s neck and she was ready to reap her apart, she was ready to smash her head and then be covered in blood. She was ready to give in to the rage and just do what her instincts told her to do.  
But she did not.  
The terror in Luthor’s eyes was enough to make Reign slightly loosen up her grip. Lena would not like it if her mother died.  
So she lowered the woman and then… she felt it…  
Some sort of a sable was pointed at her back.  
"Let her go" the man’s voice behind her said, but she stood still. "Let go of her, monster!!" she felt a slight pain, he pressed the sable deeper into her skin. She needed to think of an escape plan… If she moved… If she was fast enough…

!!!!!BAM!!!!!

There was no men beside her any more.  
She turned her head and saw an unbelievable scene. Some alien whose hands carried Lena bridal style had jumped right on the poor human being and… well… his head was clearly damaged. Like… fatally.  
"Here you go" he let Lena go and the woman ran to Reign, her eyes so worried and her face the brightest shade of red. But she was so beautiful.  
Reign’s eyes filled with tears. She felt so much love to that woman. Her hands were covered in her own blood, the nagging pain in her leg making her mouth twitch, and Lilian was coughing loudly and uncontrollably, but she did not care for it at all. The only thing she wanted was to be in Lena’s embrace. Held tight.  
She let out a breath she was holding and loosened up her grip on the neck of Lena’s mother. The woman fell to the floor, still coughing… She was in pain.. And then Reign remembered.  
She was fast as a fury, getting to the net in practically no time, shoving whatever kind of alien aside and scooping Kara in her arms. She did not have time to bid goodbye. She jumped into the air and flew fast to the DEO.  
She craned her neck a little to look at the blonde’s face. And she felt her eyes fill with water. Agent Danvers would loose her sister if she was not fast enough. Lena Luthor would loose her friend.  
She knew there was no way she could be any faster but she tried.  
She hit the DEO’s glass door, not caring about it at all and screamed to get some help. Kara Zor-El needed to live.  
Someone ran into her, it was a short man and somehow Reign remembered his name. Winn.  
He was whispering something about God, but they did not need whatever creature that God was. They needed a doctor.  
She shoved him aside and kept walking until a big man stopped her and told her that he would take care of Kara. His voice was void of emotion, he did not ask for permission and it was enough to convince Reign that Supergirl was safe in his arms.  
She hoped the girl would survive.  
Or else, well… Reign did not want to know what would happen if she did not. 

*****

At the same moment on the roof Mon-El was quietly crying, looking the alien in direction. He did not know who that girl was, but she was pretty and she was strong, his arms still ached from the way she hit him.  
He was lost and the only thing he could remember was Kara’s breathless face, void of any emotion… did she even have a pulse? Was she dead?  
He looked at the sky that somehow looked like Kara’s eyes to him. He did not get to see the blue orbs, they were closed… He wished they were open. He could look at them forever.  
It’d be devastating if Kara died. He only returned! Who dies when their loved one returns?  
He sighed and lowered his gaze. Right by his side Lena was trying to bring her mother back to life. She was hitting her cheeks and by the looks of it she was having a little bit more fun than she should.  
Mon-El understood Lena a lot. Their mothers both were villains… Mon-El and Lena were heroes. Well, at least Mon-El clearly was a hero. And they were both in a good relationship with the champion of Earth - Kara the superhero!  
Where did superheroes go when they were hurt?  
The DEO!  
He considered going there alone but then he turned to Lena.  
"I guess we’ll have to jump again" he smiled, stretching out his arms to scoop Lena into his embrace, but she moved aside.  
"Take Lilian, I’ll get there on my own" she told him and he shrugged. Lilian Luthor it’d be.

*****

Lena was feeling as shitty as she possibly could. The blood on Reign’s hands, Kara’s completely numb body, her mother coughing… She could not get the images out of her head.  
She was in the taxi, the first she could catch, and she was unsure of an address she gave… but she remembered the way to the DEO, she would get there eventually.  
She looked out of the window to the beautiful scenery of National City. The skyscrapers, the billboards, the people. She remembered some of the places she used to go out on the lunch dates with Kara. She remembered how she walked by some of the shops with Reign…  
She hardly contained her tears. She felt so alone all of the sudden.  
"Yo, lady, don't cry… Your make-up is too good to cry" the driver told her and she laughed. "I am serious tho, I can turn on the good music if it helps" he offered and Lena nodded. It was fun how people sometimes did not know who she was and just treated her like a simple human being.  
He turned on some jazz and it filled the car. And when Lena thought that they would not talk anymore… he started singing. He had a beautiful voice, but he clearly had some trouble with words, whenever he sang the wrong couplet he started swearing and it made Lena laugh even more.  
By the end of the journey she was almost hysterically laughing. She felt better, some of her worries left her body and it was good. She felt good and it was strange.  
She paid extra, and even when the man refused to accept it she still shoved him money and left.  
Maybe it was her newfound way to deal with trouble? Her mind just refused to accept whatever dark thoughts she had and the only thing that was loud in her head was the man’s voice and that song.  
She opened the doors of the DEO and found her way to Winn’s desk. It was empty. She gritted her teeth looking around, not seeing anyone she knew. Finally, she found agent Vasquez who led her to the room where…  
"GOD, REIGN!" she heard herself screaming, finding her loved one on the surgical table.  
"Calm your tits, Luthor, she’s fine" Maggie was suddenly near her. "Your mother is not, though. I mean, she is, but she has to be arrested, get it?" Lena nodded. If only arresting her mother made any difference. "I’ll also need your girlfriend’s commentary on the cause, so…""Detective Sawyer" she started but seeing as the woman furrowed her eyebrows, sighed and corrected herself. "Maggie" the woman nodded. "I don't care about it now" she told her sincerely and Maggie once again nodded in understanding.  
"I guess when the doc is done patching her up you’ll have some time to yourself"  
"What about Kara?" Lena really did not want to ask this question, afraid of the answer she was going to get.  
"The girl is made of steel, Luthor. She’ll make it, don't worry. Alex said she is on sun bed now. The dosage of kryptonite she got was almost enough to kill her…" Maggie’s eyes filled with tears, but she quickly shook her head to get herself together. "Your girl was fast enough, she saved her" she smiled, bid goodbye and walked away, leaving Lena alone in the hall with thoughts floating in her head.  
No one was dying and it was a good thing. A rare thing, indeed.

*****

Reign did not like the way doctor’s hands treated her leg. It was not at all soothing, it seemed as if the doctor hated her for some reason. Or maybe she just wanted Lena to touch her and not that human.  
"You’ll have a scar for sure" doc told her and Reign smiled, remembering how Lena’s hands used to trace the scars on her body. One more place to touch. She lowered her neck to see what was going on and grunted once again. Kryptonite bullets were nasty.  
Some time passed and she was bored. The doc kept doing whatever he was doing and Reign regretted not having a phone on her hands. She had downloaded a very interesting game on Lena’s device and had lots of fun playing it. If only Lena were anywhere near.  
And then she heard it. She was sure the whole DEO heard it.  
"GOD, REIGN!" Lena’s worried voice thundered through the hallway. She could see her, thanks to the glass wall, she could see how scared she was, how her eyes looked Reign up and down, how she was so small and alone.  
Then some woman talked to her and she calmed down seemingly. Her eyes were either glued to the floor, to the woman’s face, or to Reign. She liked it more when Lena was looking at her. It made all the pain she felt in her leg go away.  
Then the woman left and her lover was once again all by herself. Reign did not want her to be alone, she wanted to go there, to hug her, to kiss her."Almost ready" the doc said and she smiled happily. It only took a minute to finish and then the man left the room. And Lena entered… and… Reign had flown up to meet her in a desperate kiss.  
She wanted to kiss her forever. She wanted to never leave her embrace. She wanted them together for infinity… She wanted Lena. She wanted all of her.  
She kissed her again and again until they both were breathless.  
"Someone is surely glad to meet me" Lena joked and laughed. Had Reign ever mentioned how much she loved seeing happiness on the woman’s face? It looked beautiful. She was beautiful. She was gorgeous. If the God everyone kept talking about on Earth existed it surely was Lena.  
They kissed again. Lena’s lips so soft and tender, her embrace warm, her hands gripping Reign’s neck… It was perfect. Their little moment. All of the moments they shared were perfect, but somehow that was the one Reign would never forget.  
"I love you" she whispered in the woman’s mouth, making her smile.  
"I love you, too"

*****

When Kara woke up the world seemed to be spinning. Her heart was pondering in her chest, her head just… P A I N. She could not even think, it was too painful to process anything.  
She wanted everything to shut down and let her be, but she had already figured out that Rao hated her and was not at all surprised when the movements only got louder. And then.  
"KARA! KARA YOU ARE AWAKE!" the screaming made her close her eyes out of pain. But then she opened them only to reveal…  
Argh, Mon-El.  
Why Rao hated her so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, that fool Kara does not know that if Mon-El was not there she would have been dead. Lmao, who she thinks she is? My poor baby Mon-Mon gets so much hatred from that girl *crying emoji*  
> P.S. That was sarcasm.  
> Haha, I am so funny, right?  
> Wanted to thank everyone who keeps reading and commenting... I love you, people, you are my inspiration and I hope you like the story.  
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Fun, just what a broken heart needs to heal.

It was an ordinary night in the alien bar. The lights were just a little bit darker than needed and it created the "atmosphere". Lena still did not feel so sure there, with all of the aliens sending her questioning looks, but with the most powerful creature in the universe (well, she could be poetic, right?) - Reign - and champion of Earth - Supergirl - by her side… did she really had anything to fear?  
They got Reign drunk for the first time in the girl’s life, and it was quite funny… until she started whispering things in Lena’s ear that made a mess out of the woman. She was not unhappy… but well… they were in the middle of a public place, they were not supposed to just…  
"Make love with me, Lee" her tongue was drawing circles just under Lena’s ear, and she would lie if she said that it did not make her knees go weak… thanks God, she was sitting.  
"If you behave, we’ll do just that when we arrive home, alright?" she kissed her alien’s cheek and the wordkiller smiled like a total fool. A cute fool. A very kissable and cute… not a fool, no. She was so much more than just that.  
Kara had lost quite some energy in that kryptonite cage and had no powers for some time… but naughty aliens all over National City could not let her rest. So Reign had to fulfill the duties of one and only Supergirl.  
Lena and Winn had a fun time creating her a costume, though Reign did not really like Winn’s company and was behaving somehow… possessively? It was strange but Lena did not ask. She liked her alien bad sometimes.  
"Urgh, guys, please, quieter" Kara had overheard their whispers and was now making grossed-out faces. Although she was not really mad at them. Maybe a little sad, but she still faked a smile whenever the two of them were around.  
Lena had visited her when she was lying on the sun bed, they both cried for some time, hugged each other… It made Luthor think of all the time they had in past. They talked about it, too.  
How Lena filled her office with flowers? - Hilarious and pathetic… Kara did not think it was either of those things. She thought it was a beautiful gesture. It made Lena smile and hug her friend harder.  
They spent a night talking, remembering all the things they went through, how they practically died… Lena had a great time in Kara’s company.  
And by the end of their meeting, Kara made something that still brought tears to Lena’s eyes. She just…  
_"Lena, I know, that I messed up in the past. I thought I knew what was better for you… I was just jealous, so… I mean… I have already apologized and I could not possibly be sorry enough. But what I want to say now is not that I am sorry, though I am… I want to say that I am really happy for you. You and Reign? Huh, my new OTP, don't laugh, I am serious! You just… You have such a chemistry… I never had it with anyone… You look at each other with those heart-eyes and I am so happy for you! You deserve all the love in the world! That is why I am here, asking you to be my best friend…! I asked you not to laugh! I am proposing, for Rao’s sake! Can’t you be serious, you’re a CEO of L-Corp! So… Will you add me to your Facebook list of friends? What… you don't have Facebook? Whatever… Forget what I told you… Nah-nah, come here"_ and then they hugged and Lena went home, where Reign was playing with her new phone… She liked her phone so much, Lena wondered what would happen if she discovered Playstation.  
Mon-El brought another set of drinks to their table and smiled in Lena and Reign’s direction. He sat near Kara, although he was keeping a distance… Lena saw, that it was really troubling him, to be around Supergirl and not touch her like he was used to.  
She heard that he got rejected by her and well, Lena could only feel sorry for both of them. Mon-El was clearly not the best date option on Earth (if anything, Lena thought that James was pretty great for Kara, but it was all up to the girl, she would never tell her who she needed to date), but he changed. A little…  
He generously tried to help (sometimes). And it was enough of a change for now.  
Maggie and Alex had disappeared somewhere… Lena did not even want to guess where the couple went… If anything, she wanted to be nowhere near them… She heard, well, stories… Uhhh…  
"…never have I ever?" Mon-El asked and Reign was suddenly very interested in the game. Lena was glad for that distraction, because her neck was already looking like a pride flag.  
"How play it?" Reign asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Mon-El explained the rules and Reign nodded happily. She got it. Lena kissed her forehead and shook her head in disbelief when the alien looked at her as if she was blessed. If anything, it was Lena who had been blessed…  
"So, never have I ever been in Phantom Zone" Lena was the first to start and both Mon-El and Kara groaned.  
"Not fair!" the blonde sent her a playfully angry look. She just laughed and shrugged.  
"Never have I ever been a CEO! What, you were the first to start that war!" Mon-El watched how she emptied her glass with victorious expression.  
"You know that there are no winners in "never had I ever", right?"  
"Keep telling it to yourself, Luthor!" he then was bumped by Kara’s elbow.  
"Never have I ever broken my leg while drunk…"  
"That is what is called unfair, Kara…"  
"C’mon, drink!"  
Then it was Reign’s turn to ask a question. She was lost for a second, but then…  
"Never have I ever watched porn" she smiled a big toothy smile. "I remember seeing one movie, they asked that question and were like… Very… Uh… Kara looks like this now!" and Kara was red, silently raising a glass of alien alcohol to her lips.  
"What?! YOU!?" Mon-El even jumped out of a surprise. "Tell me how it happened!"  
"That is not on the rules… and I was young! I just! It happened! I did not mean to!""Is Kara telling you a story of how she watched porn?"  
"ALEX!"  
"Geez, please, not that loud, okay?" Maggie and Alex both returned, their faces flushed and clothes being slightly terrorized. "Although I heard you liked your porn loud, did not you, little naughty Danvers?"  
"I am so not saving you ever again…"  
"You had never…""And I will not! Alex! How could you just tell her, it was supposed to be A SECRET!"  
And they were talking, their voices loud, while Lena was falling into a drunk slumber…

*****

"What, Luthor, not getting enough sleep?" she heard her classmate ask. "Busy masturbating because no one will ever touch your ugly body?" she looked at her angry face and could not help but lower her gaze when she saw just how much hatred those eyes of a schoolgirl carried. "What, gonna hit me with your book?" she then took it from Lena’s hands and ran away, leaving Lena without her favorite one…  
The bell rang and the teacher was walking into the class… But in reality… It was not a teacher… Her mother? The image so clear in her head.  
"Stop crying, Lena" she looked right into her eyes, her gaze cold… "You making my head ache, stop! Did you not hear me?!" she then sent the glass of wine she was holding in Lena’s direction and the girl could only bent down so it would not hit her. "You stupid girl… Your mother was just as stupid. You could never be a real Luthor. Luthors don't cry"  
She remembered how she hid in her room then, crying and hugging her teddy bear. She had only told Lilian that her classmates disliked her… Was that too much?  
She cried and cried and cried, quietly in her room… And then it seemed as if all the tears just fell from her eyes. She would not cry on her father’s funeral. She was a Luthor, after all. 

*****  
"Lee, why are you crying, hey?" Reign’s hands caressed her cheeks and she never felt herself as safe as in her embrace. "Lee, love, what’s wrong?" she heard her ask but she just could not stop. Damn that alcohol. "That’s okay, hey, you are okay…" and she knew she was.  
Here, held in Reign’s hands she was finally alright.  
She was a Luthor, true. She was a bastard, the greatest mistake Lionel Luthor made, true. She was a woman whose only desire was to be held tight and tender?  
She had went trough thousands of meetings, showing heartless men that she did not care for such a thing as love… She went all that way to success being emotionless, passionate and focused on her work.  
Now she was not so sure if all of that would have mattered if she did not have Reign by her side… Or Kara smiling out of the corner and paying for like… a lot of boxes of pizza… (was it Lena’s credit card?) Or Mon-El already flirting with other girl… Or Maggie and Alex who were so into each other they seemed to forget they were in public… which was just… gross.  
Or Jess the secretary that helped her stay sane. Or Winn with whom they played different games on Wednesdays… or James who had given her such a beautiful photoshoot she saved all the photos and finally understood that she was in fact pretty.  
Or J’onn who gave Reign her job at the DEO and made her favorite (don’t tell it to Kara) alien even happier…  
She cried then, but those were tears of happiness. She had those ugly memories of her past, still, but they would fade away eventually. She kissed Reign’s scared face then, whispering that she was alright…  
Reign got of her embrace and Lena was left stuck in a not so natural pose.  
"I just wanted to wake you up, ‘cause me and Kara…""…it is polite to say Kara and me" someone corrected her, but she shook her head.  
"…me and Kara are having a competition!" Lena watched how both aliens smiled mischievously.  
"WHO CAN EAT MORE PIZZA!" Kara shouted and the whole alien bar sent them an amazed look.  
And it was how it began.  
It was actually faster than anyone could imagine it working out. Lena cheered for Reign, although she was sure that Kara would win. And she did.  
Reign’s face was all covered in pizza, a frown on her face, and Lena could not help but kiss her lips, smelling and tasting just like pizza.  
"…WHO IS THE CHAMPION OF EARTH?" Kara was flying in the air (she had already knocked someone out with her legs and Alex was trying to get her to sit down)."KARA ZOR-EL!" Mon-El had already forgotten about the girl he was flirting with and was busy shouting victoriously.  
Lena shook her head, looking at those… heroes? Behaving like a group of children. It made Lena smile by some strange reason. Her childhood was pretty… uh… let’s just say, it was filled with a lot of ugly things.  
And now it was like… she was in kindergarten… And ohhh, did she enjoy it a little bit too much.  
When they finally left the alien bar and came home, she was reminded of two things: Reign had a superhuman stamina and the activities they found themselves participating in… were not… like… at all childish…  
Thanks God Reign ate that much pizza, for they were not disturbed by her stomach’s demons asking them to bring food into the alien’s body. Why was Lena suddenly using so many metaphors?  
"I love you" Reign kissed her collarbone and it sent shivers all over Lena’s body.  
"I love you, too" she whispered back so silently it was practically unheard, tugging on alien’s hair and pulling her in a kiss. Sometimes, the words were stuck in her throat and she just could not say anything. She wanted to be able to show it through her kiss. Through her touch. Through her gaze…  
And by the sounds coming out of Reign’s mouth, she did it just right.  
Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp, always succeeded.  
She did. 

*****"Uhhh, Reign, you are so cool, we should be friends" Kara told Reign while Lena was sleeping, her head on the table, looking like an angel.  
"Why were we not friends in the past?" Reign asked her and Supergirl just shrugged. In her human clothes and glasses she did not look as intimidating as when she was wearing her costume. Reign liked that look more. "I guess it can work out" she stretched her hand for Kara to shake.  
They were friends since then.  
All of them were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess, that was a final one. I want to thank all of you, who were following the story. It is really a challenge to write in English, I hope you are not grossed out by my grammar mistakes.  
> I ship Supercorp hard, but now I ship Reigncorp, and I am like... tearing apart. Uhhh, those love triangles...  
> I hope you enjoy my story just as much as I enjoy your commentary... Sending love to all of you!  
> <3  
> P.S. The food competition was echoxknox idea, thanks for it!


End file.
